Kimiko Kōtaku
| birthday = July 13 | age = 30 (Physical) 4000+ (Actual) | gender = Female | height = 161 cm (5'3") | weight = 47 kg (103 lb.) | blood type = AB+ | affiliation = Royal Guard | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | profession = Royal Guardsman | position = Zanpakutō Grandmaster Divine General | previous position = Captain | division = | previous division = Thirteenth Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Mitsuo Maebure† (Grandfather) Hikari Maebure (Father) Ayako Kōtaku† (Mother) Akihiko Maebure† (Half-brother) | education = | shikai = Murasakizuishō | bankai = Murasakiseiun | story debut = | roleplay debut = Chiaroscuro: Trepidation | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Kimiko Kōtaku (光沢后子, "Shiny Queen") is a Sōzōshin/ hybrid and the commanding officer of the Royal Guard. Her specialisation is . She is known as "the Gestalt Queen" (形状后妃, Keijōkōhi). Appearance Kimiko is a youthful-looking woman of average height with a slender and superbly toned physique. Her face is diamond-shaped and exhibits somewhat sharp and solemn features, with high cheekbones and a small aquline nose. Furthermore, she has medium complexion. Her straight light blond hair is styled in a pixie cut, her eyebrows thin and eyelashes long. The colour of her eyes is emerald. She wears a regal indigo kimono adorned with lavender flower motifs and a dark pink sash. She has the haori of the Royal Guard draped over it. Additionally, she wears ordinary white and . Personality Unusually cool and collected, Kōtaku is a rather stern person. Distant and dignified, she is not one to approach others in a friendly manner, an ally or not. That callous attitude may be off-putting at first, though she acts with prominent composure and is actually quite a reasonable person. Deep down, she sincerely cares about her colleagues and duties. However, she habitually conceals that with a harsh or unemotional façade most of the time. More than that, she is a ruthless, uncompromising warrior who exhibits unwavering determination in combat. Kimiko often fights in a state of tranquil fury with precision and conviction that is as methodical as it is merciless. She is not one to spare her enemies and requires a solid reason to do so. She treats her father, Hikari Maebure, with moderately suppressed hostility and disdain. She does not acknowledge him as her parent and, in fact, currently only Katashi Hamasaki is aware of their blood relationship. Moreover, she displays a great degree of familiarity with Duo Wen Tian and is completely unperturbed by her antics. She treats her colleague with atypical lenience. Furthermore, Kimiko has a unique relationship with her Zanpakutō spirit, Murasakizuishō, one that resulted in her eventual position in the Royal Guard. Like many others, they possess distinct personalities, yet tend to agree on a fundamental level in the vast majority of cases. Their relationship is not that of family, friends, comrades or lovers, but two halves of as single whole. After millennia of training, meditation and shared experience, as well as the way the two were united in the first place, they formed a bond that permeates their beings to the core. Conflicts, doubts and misunderstandings are a thing of the distant past since a long time they have been profoundly intertwined. In consequence, they act like a single person divided in two, and while they still acknowledge one another as separate, the line is blurred indeed. About the only thing capable of upsetting their relationship was the return and crimes of Hikari Maebure, an issue they strive to solve. History Kimiko Kōtaku is the illegitimate child of Hikari Maebure and Ayako Kōtaku, a half-Sōzōshin female warrior, born over 4000 years ago. She was raised in secrecy by her mother alone. This continued until Kimiko reached a preteen state of development. At that time her mother was killed when defending her from a bandit raid and the young girl was left alone with only her mother's Zanpakutō to fend for herself. Eventually, she was discovered and recruited by a member of the Thirteen Divisions roughly 2000 years ago. Already a competent and powerful warrior by that time she was selected for the role of a Zanjutsu instructor in the at some point of her career as a Shinigami. Moreover, she had been the Captain of the Thirteenth Division at the time of Gotei 13's official establishment approximately 1200 years ago. She was promoted to the Royal Guard a couple of centuries later. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *Kimiko was aware of her younger half-brother, Akihiko Maebure, even though he had never learnt of her existence. The author thinks they would have got along with each other if they had had the chance to meet. *According to User:Njalm2, her base Price Level is an impressive 109,200. Appearances Bleach: Duality Bleach: Dark and Light The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Trepidation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' ''The Last Sunset Bleach: Black Flower *Black Flower: Crooked Thorn'' Bleach: Deicide References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Former Captain Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Royal Guard Category:Shinigami Category:Zanjutsu Grandmasters